The Thief
by GravityAlwaysFlies
Summary: After driving off Dominator, Wander and Sylvia try to go on a relaxing vacation, when Wander bumps into an unexpected stranger. Another Star Nomad. Only problem is, she isn't the nicest of folk. Will their new "friend" be too much for them to handle? What will happen if she encourages Wander to show his darker side? There is more to this Nomad that meets the eye. No Shipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story! I've been reading different stories before this, but I haven't actually written one myself! My OC is originally a human, but I thought it would be fun to have an AU where she is a Nomad. For all my friends who ship it, I'm sorry to say that I'm not making Rander cannon in this fanfic. I man have hints throughout the story, but I really don't think I'll move into shipping corner in this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy this dark but powerful story about my (hopefully) interesting character!**

Chapter 1

"Look, Syl!" The bubbly Star Nomad pointed down at a passing by planet. It was full of light and what seemed to be a party going on below.

To whom may look at the two, a fluffy and adorable orange spoon with eyes too big for his head, and a weird horse-like my little pony rip-off carrying him on her black saddle, in a floating bubble through the bright and beautiful colors of space, may be slightly confused by the scene. Truth is, these two were best friends, a couple of pals, travelling the galaxy together on orbbal juice. Too bad for the Star Nomad, the Zbornak wasn't too into partying. Ever.

"They look like they are havin' a blast! Can we go down there ppplllleeeeaaassseee!" The Nomad, who goes by Wander, slightly pulled on the reins of his trusty Zbornak, Sylvia.

"Listen, bud. It's lunch time. We were lookin' for a place to eat, remember? There is a nice spot to grab a bite down at Zanbar 5, and that's where we are goin'." Sylvia sternly but reasonably answered her best friend, who sat tight, apparently forgetting how hungry he also was.

It didn't take them long to reach the nice palm trees and flowing waves of Zanbar 5. Although mostly beach, it had a small city behind it, of all different species. Wander immediately hopped off her back as the bubble popped and the two landed. He immediately started to wander off.

"Oh no, you don't." Sylvia grabbed him with her tail and brought the ball of fur up to her eye level. "It's easy to get lost here. I don't wanna go searchin' for ya in this mess. It'll take too flarpin' long, and I'm starving." Sylvia quickly put Wander back on her saddle, and ran into the city.

They settled with a place called "Bud's Cafe", Where Sylvia had a serving of Jellyfish Pie, and Wander had three helpings of salad. While on his second helping however, Wander overheard a conversation from another table. As bad as eavesdropping was, they were noisy folk.

"Didgya hear? There is a thief runnin' the streets around the town! The police are after em', of course."

"Why is everyone still here then? Shouldn't we evacuate?"

"He's not a murderer, idiot. I'm just tellin' ya in case ya spot anyone suspicious around the area. Apparently his name is Rory, he is yey high, and always wears a tuxedo."

"Tuxedo? Interesting. I'll keep a look out."

As the two finished their meals, they started out the door. Sylvia insisted to stay a bit, which Wander didn't mind at all. Sylvia set up their own space by the beach, and reclined in a beach chair, enjoying the calm time by herself. Not a care in the world.

Wander, however, couldn't sit still like Sylvia. He bounced from stranger to stranger, helping with an assortment of things. Like adjusting their umbrellas or protecting tanners from incoming splashes and waves from the water, getting himself wet in the process.

"HEY, SYLVIA!" Wander yelled. 'I'M GOING TO CHECK OUT THIS NICE LITTLE TOWN A BIT MORE! ENJOY YOUR RELAXATION!" Wander shouldn't have yelled so loudly, given the fact that Sylvia was so close. His yells disrupted her and the other beach dwellers.

"Uhu. Kay, Wander. Just don't go far or get lost or whatever." Sylvia lazily answered, not opening her eyes to say it.

Wander beamed and left her alone. He traveled up the dock and onto the streets. He scanned the people's faces while he walked by, trying to remember every one. He found himself in an alleyway, not expecting to wander over here. Suddenly, the sounds of police sirens echoed through the streets. This brought back Wander to the conversation he had heard. Could the thief be around here?

Almost right on cue a voice shouted from behind him:

 **"LOOK OUT!"**

Wander turned around to come face to face with a stranger who was running at him. They collided as it sent Wander flying to the ground. Wander hastily picked his head up, mumbling after the fall. Two objects fell beside Wander. A bowler hat, and a pair of sunglasses. After realizing that they came from the folk he had collided with, he picked up the two and walked over to the person, holding its head on the ground. Wander gasped. They wore a tuxedo. Just like the thief. Wander didn't want to find the thief, the guilt being with him if he did or did not hand him over to the police wouldn't be pleasant. He gave a sigh of relief as a definite girl looked up at him, with almost the same eyes as his own. But different. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she had them half closed, looking slightly sarcastic. Her fur was dirty blonde,and so was her long, slightly puffy hair that ran down her back. She was awfully pretty, yet, broken and sort of creepy.

"Hey, ya tryin' to steal my stuff, wise guy?" She snapped. Her voice was high-pitched, nazily and dripping with sarcasm. Some would say she was already unpleasant, but she was a new friend to Wander. Not only that,

She was a Star Nomad.

"Hiya, there! Folks call me Wander!-"

"As much as I'd love to start a conversation with a stranger I met in a dark alley, I'm sorta in the middle of something so, couldya give me back my stuff?" The girl interrupted Wander, obviously in a hurry. Wander nodded and gave the girl her stuff back. She put on the bowler hat, tucking her nice, long hair up in it, and putting on the sunglasses again. "If you are wondering, the name's Rory. But, you've probably already heard of me. Chances are, you'll be seeing me again." She smirked, laughing as she ran away. Her laugh was not cute. It sounded crazy.

Wander gaped. That was the thief! It was a girl in disguise! A _Star Nomad_! Wander wondered what she meant by: " _Chances are, you'll be seeing me again._ "

That's when he realized that his hat was gone.

 **There you have it! First chapter is done! Wanna know more about Rory? She is on my instagram ! Rory is a good character, she gets nice soon. She'll grow on you guys!**

 **I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! WOOH! Two chapter is one day! I miss writing fanfics! I wrote them on Wattpad but they all ended in failure because no one read it... This one is gonna be better!**

 **Hope you like chapter 2**

Chapter 2

"Hattie!" Wander exclaimed.

He wasn't sure _what_ to do. Betray a new friend, or an old one. It sounded easy saying it like _that._ But he would never dream of ratting Rory out to the police! Wander had to think of a plan, before Rory ran too far. With that in his mind, Wander took off running after Rory.

Back at the beach, Sylvia had almost fallen asleep, when she heard the same police sirens. She growled from the noise and lifter her head up to see the commotion. From the city streets, she saw a car chase between three police cars, and a kid wearing a tuxedo, a bowler hat and sun glasses. The kid moved swiftly, doing parkour from building to building where the police couldn't reach him. Then she noticed the boy had something in his hands.

"OH GROP!" Sylvia exclaimed, realizing it was Wander's trusty hat. She got up immediately, right after a long yawn, then raced after the kid. Mumbling angrily to herself about how "everyday there has to be _something_ ", Sylvia quickly tried to climb the building after him. Sylvia wasn't nearly as fast with climbing as he was. She grabbed a loose brick from the building and chucked it at the kid. It hit him by surprise, and he started to loose his balance, swaying slightly. Finally, the kid fell, and Sylvia dove off the building after him. Once they both reached the bottom, there was a loud "EUH!" As the kid landed. The kid fell harder, and on his back, holding his bowler hat and sunglasses on as he fell to keep them on. Sylvia ran to where he fell, as all the police cars stopped at the two. Sylvia pinned him down, threatening him with a punch.

"Where did you get this?!" Sylvia demanded, motioning to the hat on the floor. The kid didn't answer as the police fled out of the cars and over to the commotion.

"Thank you for capturing this little brat." One of the police officers said, smiling as Sylvia picked up the kid, holding him with one hand by his waist as he tried to escape.

"No problem offic-"

"WAAAIT!"

Wander came running around a corner!

"Wander?!" Sylvia and the kid gasped at the same time. Sylvia glanced at the boy.

"Pardon me, officers!" Wander tried tip his hat, but realized it wasn't on his head. "This is ma best friend y'all are arrestin'!"

Everyone looked confused. From the officers, gaping at how he would call this criminal his best friend, the kid for the fact that he called him his best friend, to Sylvia who looked the most confused. For obvious reasons.

"Let me show ya!" Wander went over and knocked of the kid's hat and sunglasses. Revealing a girl. Everyone gasped but Rory, who glared at Wander. "See, officers, ma friend... Uh... Amy! Ma friend Amy here, she really likes to steal ma hat and and go runnin' off with it! It's a game we play! Really!" Wander sweat.

 _"What the- what is he doin'?!"_ Sylvia though. She still held the... Girl easily by her waist.

"Wander, kid, you're blowin' my coverrr." Rory hissed angrily and sing-song-y at Wander. Wander chose to ignore her.

"Oh- well- I guess this isn't the boy we were uh... We were looking for..." The officer scratched his head, the rest of them awkwardly left, looking very confused. As the police cars drove off, Sylvia moved Rory from her hand and coiled her tail to hold her waist again.

" **What the grop was** ** _that_** **all about**?!" Sylvia shook Wander's shoulders while Wander was about to pick up his hat again.

"Oh! I had met Rory in an alleyway, and she stole ma hat! I can't imagine _any_ Star Nomad bein' trapped all alone in a cold, cold prison for days on end, so I covered for 'er!" Wander smiled, a cheery and white smile, a smile you only see by some people. Those beautiful smiles, you can't turn away from. The smile softened Sylvia.

"Alright, bud. But what are we gonna do about- wait, SHES A STAR NOMAD?!" Sylvia gaped. "I though they were all nice! Well, I've never met another one but-" Sylvia changed from fascinated to annoyed "-this one is a flabdrassin' jerk." Sylvia frowned, bringing her tail around in front of her, still holding onto Rory.

"YOU!" Rory yelled at Wander. "YOU BLEW MY COVER!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I wasn't wantin' you to go to jail! That would be awful! Shucks, I can't even imagine it!" Wander flustered.

Rory glared, the circles under her eyes becoming even more evident. Sylvia turned Rory around, still holding onto her waist with her tail, to glare at her, overwhelmingly close.

"Say thank you to Wander for bailin' you out." Sylvia stated menacingly into Rory's stubborn eyes.

"Why should I? Apologies aren't my thing." Rory narrowed her eyes.

Sylvia spun Rory out to look, again, overwhelmingly close at Wander, the two looked at each other in surprise.

"He saved your sorry butt from prison! Say thank you! And I'm not lettin' you leave until you say it!" Sylvia barked, tightening her grip on Rory.

"You don't give me orders, Zbornak. I give them to myself. I ain't talkin'." Rory smiled, eyeing Wander who she was still forced to look at. Wander looked at her with these big puppy-dog eyes. Rory couldn't help but think he was absolutely adorable. With it huge eyes and floppy hat, and how kind he is. Wait, did she really just think that? No, he's... He's annoying...

"Syl, you really don't have to do this." Wander said, but Sylvia ignored him.

"I guess you are stuck with us for a while, aren't you." Sylvia mocked.

"This is gonna be a long day." Rory sighed.

 **Rory is getting what she was looking for. Chapter 2 is done! Tell me how it is so far! I wanna know if it's good or not, or if I should keep writing. Anyway, c ya soon for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's like, 12:44 AM right now but SCREW TIME I GOTTA WRITE STUFF! The fanfic picks up.**

 **I hope you like chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

"When you Wander, Over Yonder!" Wander sang, strumming his banjo soothingly, relaxing back on his newly brought-back hat. Rory stayed wrapped up in Sylvia tail, growing more grouchy and angry as the minutes passed. The three travelled through space, on once again, an Orbal bubble. Two friends, plus one undesirable.

"Ey, Wander!" Rory yelled. Sylvia flinched. What now? Rory pulled an arm out of the tail coiled around her and beckoned at Wander. "Could I see that _lovely_ banjo of yours?" Wander beamed. Maybe she was starting to change. Sylvia saw this coming before it started.

"Sure! But be careful! Because I really like-"

Before Wander could finish, Rory threw the banjo out of the bubble, it growing it's own bubble and floating away. Wander stared for a moment in stricken grief. But shook it off easily.

"That's ok! I have plenty more!" Wander reached in his hat and pulled out the same banjo, and continued to play again. Sylvia laughed, a bit harder and longer than needed for the given moment.

"Oh grop somebody just kill me now." Rory growled. Sylvia would have gladly taken Rory's request and made it happen, if Wander wasn't here. Rory looked a little pleading for a moment, her eyes going from angry instead to nervous and sorry. "Ok, guys, seriously. I know I'm a jerk. I stole Wander hat, I've been a jerk since I've had to go travelling with you two idiots. But I have a life." Rory then glared, eyes narrowing. "And takin' it away from me by practically keepin' me hostage ain't the nicest."

Wander looked at Sylvia, seemingly agreeing. "Syl, It's alright if Rory doesn't-"

"Rory is gonna thank you if it kills her." Sylvia barked. "Besides, we could always tell the police the truth about who she is if she takes to long." Sylvia smiled.

"NO no no!" Rory panicked. "Don't turn me in! I-I will die in a prison cell! Worse! I may go insane first!" Rory seemingly admitted out of nowhere.

Wander felt a pain in his heart. Empathy. "Aw, ma'am! We would never _dream_ of turnin' ya' in! And if ya need any help with the police or anythin', I will be there for ya!" Wander smiled.

Rory looked taken-aback by the sudden love. "Quit suckin' up. I ain't sayin' thank you." She smirked. Her smirks were painful, almost like a hit in the face. This boiled Sylvia's blood, but she remained quiet about their conversation.

This is when the three noticed something quite off. A planet not too far in front of them, was shadowed by a huge looming ship, the size of Dominator old one. It looked like a floating army tank, with guns poking out from ever side.

"Oh, grop." Sylvia said. She looked back at Wander. "Think those people need our help?" Sylvia asked him. Wander clapped his hands.

"Sure bet I do! Let's go!" Wander beamed. Rory gaped.

"We are going _towards_ the ominous death ship?!" She raised her eyebrows.

"Those people could be havin' all the fun without us! These folks are new to this galaxy! I haven't seen them before! We gotta greet them with a smile and," Wander dug around his hat and pulled out: "a fruit basket!" He beamed.

 _Grop knows I'm just goin' down there to beat the living flarf outta these people. Not takin' any more chances after Dominator."_ Sylvia thought to herself.

The three made their way down to the ship.

* * *

In the ship, a room stood ajar. If you had the unlucky cross-in with this ship, you may think it belongs to some army force from the outside. The inside, it's way different. The room I had mentioned, was horrifying. It was, what looked to be a hunter's room, with jars of blood and fur coats hanging around. They were all different and rare species of creatures from galaxies near and far. Different types of heads mounted the walls. One of the most terrifying things about this room, was the devilish woman sitting in the middle. She sat with her collection of creature skins, real fur rug and jewelry made out of teeth and bones of the species. Truly terrifying. The woman in question wore a giant fur coat, with long skin boots and a slick black dress. She looked no older than 30, with tinged blue skin, no nose and at least three pound of makeup on. Her long, wavy black hair, was pulled over to one side. She started to fall asleep in her chair until:

"Miss!" Someone opened the door and peered in. The man also looked like a hunter. "We haven't been able to locate the Star Nomad but we are still looking. She is around this planet." The hunter/soldier said.

"It's blood should be easier to find, I presume." The woman said, answering in such high status, like she was the queen of the world.

"Her blood is what we are after, miss." The Hunter said, and perked up. "But that's not what I'm here to tell you." He smiled wickedly. "She was joined by another Star Nomad. We are tracking two around the same area. It has them as close but-"

"THERE ARE TWO?!" The woman yelled with excitement, breaking her whole queen look. She flashed a look of greed and insanity. She cleared her throat and resumed the 'high and mighty' look. "Now we get twice as much blood. When you find them, and you _will_ find them, bring them to me. I want to look at what I am killing." The woman answered, with almost disgust. The hunter bowed, and left.

The woman's evil laugh bounced off the walls of her ship, and rattled the whole planet.

 **There you have it! Chapter 3 is done! Chapter 4 will be here soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HeYo! I'm back again! I had actually finished this chapter, but something happened and it glitched, and I couldn't get it back. I sure hope it doesn't happen again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, second time I wrote it. :(**

* * *

The three landed. The planet that the ship looked upon was untouched by it. The inhabitants of this land, green, long-snouted bunny-like creatures, stared up at the sky. No sun shoan through the ship and onto the land. All the ship did was block out the light.

"What's happenin'?" Sylvia stared with the green creatures. She didn't like the feeling in her gut that the ship was waiting to do something. But it stayed quiet and still in space.

Wander brought out the fruit basket. "Maybe they are waitin' to be greeted to our galaxy!" The Nomad took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs. "HELLLOOO NEW-COMERS! WELCOME TO OUR GALAXY! I HOPE YOU ACCEPT MY HUMBLE GIFT OF FRIEND-"

Wander was interrupted by Sylvia turning him to face her and looking him in those big, innocent eyes.

"Wander! Don't do that! Remember what happened when you tried to give Dominator the fruit basket?!" Sylvia nervously looked from Wander to the ship.

"Well, yeah! She was awfully rude about it, speakin' of which." Wander looked annoyed for a second, but shook it off.

"This planet seems to be okay... Maybe we should go." Sylvia had a sudden change of mind as Wander got anxious to meet them.

"Okay, Syl! You're right! But if we see these folk again, we gotta be polite and say hi." Wander sweetly smiled, jumping on to Sylvia's back.

Rory signed. She wanted to leave these two so badly. But... Where was she gonna go? The police were after her at every corner, plus, she didn't have this Orbal juice thing, and Rory didn't want to be stuck on this planet. And... The way Wander wanted befriend everyone was so... Refreshing. Rory kept telling herself to hate them, but Wander was different. He was a Star Nomad. She couldn't help but want to know more about him. But, that's stupid. He's just immature. Rory's first goal was to get out of Sylvia's tail.

"Let me go." Rory said, quite straight-forward.

Sylvia was about to make an Orbal for the three to leave in. "Pfft. Like I'm gonna do-"

"I won't run away! Where am I suppose to go?! Plus, if I do make a run for it, call the police. I just hate being wrapped up in your disgusting tail. It's hard to breath." Rory frowned.

Sylvia thought. Rory _was_ right. Where was she suppose to go? Sylvia's tail was getting tired anyway.

She slowly lowered Rory down. Right as Rory got lowered down, she took a deep breath in and started coughing.

"JEEZ it was so hard to breath! You were squeezing me harder than an old relative!" Rory gagged.

Wander gave Sylvia a disappointed look, and hopped down off of her back, and immediatly picked up Rory in a hug. As easy as it would be to just simply hug her around the neck, since the two were pretty much the same height (Rory being a bit smaller), he took it the step further as to twirl in a circle, hugging her waist.

"W-wander! Can't b-breath again!" Rory punched his shoulder, but it had no effect.

Wander ignored this. "I'm so glad ya decided to stay with us!" He smiled.

Rory pushed away from Wander. "Okay, okay, I'd love to be able to breath, thank you." She smirked. There is that smirk again. Sylvia hated it. "Alright! We should really get go-"

Suddenly, a green light illuminated the three like a spotlight from the ship. They all looked up at it with confusion. The light focused on them for a couple seconds, before it turned off. There was a silence between the three, broken by Rory:

"Well that was w-"

Without warning, a large cage fell out of the inside of the ship, attached to a long chain that stayed attached to the core of the ship. It came down at rapid speed to the three. On instinct, Sylvia dove out of the way. She attempted to grab Wander, but Wander was busy doing something else. Wander had grabbed Rory and his hat and pushed her and the hat out of the way before the cage could trap the two of them, and it came down on the frightened Nomad with loud force, making him jump.

Sylvia sat up and looked at the cage, trapping her friend inside. " **Wander**!" Sylvia yelled, running to the bars of the cage. "Don't worry buddy! I'll get you outta here!" Sylvia tried to pry open the bars, but even _she_ couldn't do it. "Flabdrassin' bars." She mumbled trying again to open them.

Rory just lay on the ground, holding his hat, watching the two with amazement. _He... saved me._ She though. _I tried to steal the kid's hat, I've been a jerk to him, I've been extremely pessimistic, I attempted to throw away his banjo, I never said thank you to him, and he saved me. Twice. I-I don't get it... why? Why is he being so nice?_

Rory was snapped back to reality as he bottom of the cage started to grow a platform under Wander's feet, slowly building from the rim of the sides of the bottom of the cage. Wander was lifted into the air, being able to stand on the bottom of the cage now. He slid down the bars and reached for Sylvia, but she was too far away at this point.

"Sylvia!" Wander yelled.

"Don't you worry, Wander! I won't leave you!" Sylvia called up to him.

"I believe ya, Syl! And I won't worry if I know you are comin' to save me!" Wander yelled at his best friend as he was lifted into the ship. "Use the hat! I saved it for a reason!"

Sylvia sat there for a second, trying the process what had happened. Rory did too, looking up at the place the cage had gotten lifted up into. It was now in the ship.

"WAANDERR!" Sylvia cried. She huffed, and turned around. "We gotta save Wander!" She yelled at Rory.

"Guh, why should I?!" Rory glared.

"Why should you?!" Sylvia repeated. She roughly grabbed onto the bow tie on Rory's tuxedo and pulled her up to eye-level. "I can give you a couple of good flarpin' reasons. First, Wander isn't here, so I could beat the grop outta you no problem. Second," Sylvia lowered Rory down a bit and pretended to talk on the phone with her hands. "Uh, yeah, police?" Sylvia smirked. "We got your dirty little thief." Rory got the picture.

"Okay! Okay! I'll help..." Rory signed.

"Perfect!" Sylvia lowered Rory down, reached in the hat and pulled out the Orbal juice. "Thank grop Wander left his hat with us!" Sylvia smiled. She created and Orbal around Rory and herself. Rory hopped on Sylvia's back, making Sylvia turn and glare at her.

"Oh, no you don't. I don't let just anyone on to this saddle." Sylvia frowned, bucking Rory off. Rory fell out of the main bubble, creating her own smaller sized bubble

"Fine! I'll walk then." Rory growled. "Actually this is kinda nice! Now we don't have to listen to that obnoxious banjo anymore!"

"If you don't want to have a black eye, I suggest you shut your mouth right now." Sylvia said, starting to Orbal up to the ship with Rory next to her.

They were going to have to save Wander, and fast.

* * *

 **There you have it! Chapter 4 is complete! And it didn't glitch! Yay! Hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am to write it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! The more reviews I get, the more I am enthused to continue! This will be Chapter 5 now! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Wander pulled on the cage bars, but if Sylvia couldn't do any damage, Wander would defiantly not. It lifted him up through floors, the ground opening up to let the cage in to each floor. He saw floors of guns and turrets and men who didn't look so nice. One floor was full of cages of species. They all looked either dead or dying. Wander gaged at the smell of death coming from the creatures.

"Guh, I should remember to come to this floor and help all these poor folk out. Bein' trapped in a cage for all my life is my biggest fear. I don't want _anyone_ to go through that!" Wander said to himself.

Finally the cage went through a floor that brought him up into the room where the woman sat eerily in front of a roaring fire. The jars of blood and mounted heads gave Wander the chills. The woman sat still for a couple moments, eyeing Wander disgustedly, but licking her lips with greed at the same time.

 _Come now, Wander! Don't be worryin'! Maybe she invited ya up here to have a cup of hot cocoa by the fire or somethin'! Maybe her way of greetin' folk is by trappin' them in a cage and kidnappin' them! We all are different! Be polite!_ Wander thought to himself, then cleared his throat.

"Hi there! Folks call me Wander! What's you name?!" Wander tried to tip his hat, when he, once again today, remembered that he didn't have it.

"The filth wants to know my name..." The woman deeply chuckled, smiling wickedly. Wander's smile dropped, but he still tried to stay optimistic.

"I'm sorry?" He tilted his head to the side, seeing if he didn't hear her right.

"Wait, aren't there suppose to be two of you?" The woman tapped her fingers on her armchair, then yelled so loudly, it made Wander jump and yelp in surprise.

" **COMMANDEEEEERR!** " She cried, angrily huffing and now tapping her foot to match her fingers.

At that moment, the same hunter as before rushed to open the door. "Yes, miss? Oh! I can see the Nomad was taken up to your custody." He smiled. "Do you want me to kill him? Is that why you called?"

Wander could only stare from one person to the next, backing into the corner of the cage, feeling a little claustrophobic.

"No, idiot. You said there was two of them! Why do I only see **ONE**?!" The woman banged her fist on the armchair, making all the mounted heads tilt over to one side, and Wander and the commander hunter to flinch.

"W-w-well, y-yes... There is o-only o-o-one... Bu-b-but, you can s-still take the b-b-blood of t-this one." The hunter shook in fear from the woman's rage.

"That _is_ true." The woman relaxed a bit, leaning back in her chair. She turned away, and when the Hunter didn't leave, just stood there shaking, she sat up. "Well don't just stand there! **LEAVE**!"

"Y-yes, General Mary, miss!" The Commander Hunter was quick to retreat, jumping and whimpering before side sliding out through the door. Quickly, the woman's gaze shot back to Wander, who was backed up to the end corner of the cage.

"General Mary! Huh! What a l-lovely name!" Wander nervously smiled. "I welcome ya to our galaxy! I had a fruit basket to give to ya to show our f-f-friendship, but it's not with me right now. Actually, my best pal Sylvia-"

"SHUT UP!" Mary stood up quickly, walking to the cage bars. "Listen to me. I am a hunter. I kill rare species, just like yourself. I collect the parts that are worth the most, and either sell them, or use them as decoration." Mary motioned around her huge horrifying room. "Now for you, you and that girl you were with, are the two remaining Star Nomads to ever live. Now, the female's blood is more precious, but the male's blood is almost as rich." Mary looked hungry again, like she had a bloodlust. Like she wanted to devour Wander on the spot.

It clicked for Wander. "S-so... ya want my blood?" Wander was shaking, curled up, hugging his knees in the end of the cage.

"Every last drop." Mary smiled, picking up a remote from a table with a couple buttons on it. She pushed a button and the cage started to lift up, letting Wander around the room, making him less claustrophobic, but scared of what Mary was going to do to him. Wander stood up, trying to be brave.

"Ma'am, please don't do this! This is awful! I don't mean to sound rude, but these folk are all livin' things! They are alive, just like you! If ya kill them, you are endin' their lives! Please! Ya don't know how bad this is!" Wander started to back up as Mary loomingly approached him from the other side of the room. She raised a hand and slapped him off of his feet. Wander fell to the floor on his side with a yelp.

"Don't try and reason with me, you filthy redneck!" Mary kicked Wander over onto his back so she could put a foot on his stomach, pinning him down.

"I'm only tryin' to help you!" Wander managed to say, straining every word. Wander tried to get her foot off his chest. His head looked to the side, eyes closed shut. Mary's long blue hands with pointed, red painted fingernails grabbed Wander's cheeks and turned his head and forced him to look at her. She came, face-to-face with him, her booted foot still pinning the poor Star Nomad down.

"I don't need your help." She spat square onto his face. Wander lifted up his arm and whipped the spit off. "I need your blood. So, if you could help me out with _that_ , that would be great."

Wander felt like crying. He felt like running over to Sylvia and crying into her shoulder. But not now. He had to show Mary that everyone had a bit of good in them...

 _Mary took her foot off of Wander, just to walk over to her table and pull out a knife._

...even if it killed him.

* * *

 **Eish this is getting dark. Only to get darker, believe me. Well, I'll see you soon for chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again! I'm writing these chapters faster than ever! Here comes chapter 6 your way!**

Chapter 6

"We're comin', buddy!" Sylvia yelled, running ahead of Rory on the Orbal bubble. Rory sauntered up behind her. Sylvia reached the ship first, trying to locate an entrance, _any_ entrance for her and Rory to come through. Rory caught up and watched as Sylvia tried to rip open an entry into the ship, with no luck.

"Hey, uh, Zbornak?" Rory tried to get Sylvia's attention. "I _really_ don't think they'd just, have an entrance to their ship that is _that_ easy to locate. I mean, you have to be stupid to-"

"Look!" Sylvia found a large vent they could both easily crawl into and pointed over towards it. "You'd have to be stupid to _what_?" Sylvia taunted.

Rory sighed. "I stand corrected..."

The two made their way to the vent, Sylvia pulling the guard off with major strength, making Rory jump a bit.

"Eish." _Try not to mess with her too much._ Rory thought.

They climbed in, the Orbal bubbles popping when the air started to come back. Immediately, Rory started taking.

"So... What's so great about Wander anyway? We could be risking our _lives_ in here, just to save him!" Rory looked around nervously.

"You scared?" Sylvia smirked, side-glancing at Rory who put a hand on her chest.

"Me? Scared? Pfft! I've been chased by cops, threatened by a motorcycle gang and put in an insane assylum. I have been through _hell_ and back, my friend. This is nothin'." Rory smirked.

"Wait, you've been put in an insane asylum?!" Sylvia took a step away from Rory. Rory stopped walking, eyes going wide and pupils dilating in surprise. She cleared her throat and adjusted her bow tie, starting to sweat from nerves.

"Heheh... Did I say that?! I-I-I don't remember saying that, hah!... Um... So how did you and Wander meet?" Rory was quick at changing the subject, as she continued to walk again.

Sylvia knew they weren't going to have much time to save Wander if she asked Rory about her backstory, and what _that_ was all about, so she decided to let it go... For now.

"Well... I _too_ used to be a jerk." Sylvia said.

"Oh really?" Rory sarcastically smiled.

"It's true! I used to be a no good, flabdrassin' bounty hunter." Sylvia started. "And, well, Wander was my bounty. Three other bounty hunters and I were given a job where we had to deliver him to to an old western styled bar joint to be executed. I ended up gettin' him there first, so I got the money. But, of course, they made me watch the execution, and I couldn't just let the little guy die, so I saved him." Sylvia finished. There was a small pause as Rory thought of what to say.

"Who..." Rory sighed. "Who would ever want to kill him? I don't say this much, but I'm gonna come out clean and say that he's pretty adorable." Sylvia nodded in agreement but chuckled all the same. "Come on, those big eyes, that huge hat, that helpful attitude. It's adorable, but at the same time... it's just disgusting." Rory went angry again. And while it was going so well.

"Disgusting?! Wander is anything _but_ disgusting! Sylvia turned angrily towards Rory. "You still haven't _thanked_ him for saving you life! _Twice_!"

"Thanking shmanking! He'll get over it if I don't say anything!" Rory frowned.

"Yeah? He may, but I'm not gonna let you off that easily!" Sylvia growled, whipping out her tail.

"Woah, woah! Don't you go holdin' me with your tail again! I don't wanna suffocate!" Rory begged.

 _She's been beggin' to me a lot. Seems like she's tough enough._ Sylvia though.

"Alright, fine. Let's just go." Sylvia rolled her eyes and continued to walk forward. It started to turn into a sprint as she saw the exit of the vent into the ship. "We are almost there, Wander!" Sylvia excitedly said.

* * *

Wander lay on his back, too nervous to look up. Mary started to approach him again, with the knife, and a jar labeled "Star Nomad".

"Aw, you are making this _way_ too easy for me. No struggling to get out, no screaming. Why?" She lowered down.

"Because I know if I do that, the more it'll fuel ya up and make ya want to be hurtin' folk." Wander managed a smile. "I believe there good, _waaay_ deep down in everyone! And even if ya don't see it yourself, maybe I could show ya!" Wander extended a hand, making Mary look at it, as though it was an insect she couldn't stand to look at. There was a pause as Mary looked from Wander to his outstretched arm, waiting for peace, a huge, sincere and pitiful on his face. Mary scoffed.

"You are the biggest fool I've ever had to kill." Mary grabbed Wander's wrist and shoved it to the ground. Panicking, Wander tried to pull his arm out of her grasp. Mary put the knife to his neck and the two paused for a second, Wander nervously looking down at the knife, and Mary just staring at him, almost expressionless, but she was, once again, licking her lips.

"I could do it right now, you know." Mary said. "I could kill you right now." She pushed the knife down harder, and at this point, Wander was afraid the knife may just chop his head off from how hard she pressed it, or choke him.

"B-but *gag* y-you won't! *pant* B-because you have s-some *gag* good in you! *cough*" Wander struggled to stay breathing. Mary looked almost taken-aback, holding the knife there a little longer while Wander gaged and coughed for air, and she slowly took her hand off his wrist and brought the knife away from his face. She stood up again, towering over him. Wander took deep breaths in, coughing and holding his throat. After he caught his breath, Wander spoke again.

"There! See? Showing kindness is the right way to go about things!" Wander smiled. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Cutting your head off would make the blood go everywhere. I need it in the jar. And, I need you asleep so," Mary darted to the side of the room and came back to Wander with a blood-stained bat. Wander's smile instantly dropped.

"W-wait! T-think about it! There's _gotta_ be some good in ya!" Wander backed himself into a corner as Marry approached him with the bat.

"I don't think so." Mary swung the bat, and everything went black.

* * *

 **My poor Wander! Anyway, chapter 6 is done! I'll see you with chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back to post a late-night chapter! Here is chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

"If we are gonna find Wander before somethin' happens to em', you gotta walk faster." Sylvia barked quietly at Rory. After the vent, the two came into a long, narrow hallway. The inside was quite a surprise so far. It was like a cottage. Like a cozy house with a roaring fire in every room. Something was off. Sylvia didn't like it.

"I'm not as fast as you." Rory barked. "Or maybe you could, y'know, let me go on your saddle!?" Rory raised her voice. Sylvia quickly ran over and covered Rory's mouth with her hand.

"Shhh sh!" Sylvia hissed and looked around. "And no. You aren't going on my saddle because I don't think _you'd_ be able to handle my speed." Sylvia smirked, letting Rory go.

"Ugh, Zbornaks. They are all the same. Rough and tough and think they're better than everyone else. Hey, news flash. Maybe you aren't as great as you think you are, _bud._ Rory put emphasis on the word _bud_.

Sylvia just eyed Rory, and took out a phone from the hat she had been carrying the whole time. The hat didn't like Rory either. Sylvia put the phone to her ear, looking over at Rory the whole time. "Uh, hello? Police?" Sylvia said.

"NO!" Rory shouted, making Sylvia jump and look around.

" _Shhhut up_!" Sylvia hissed.

" _You shut up_!" Rory hissed back.

" _No, you shut up!" _Sylvia eyed Rory, going face-to-face again. They gradually got louder.

 _"_ No you shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

With almost precise timing for Sylvia to yell back another _you shut up!_ s, the ship started flashing red lights as an alarm went off. It was loud, and the flashing red lights could give someone a seizure. Sylvia and Rory looked around to see a hunter at the end of the halls, holding a walkie-talkie and looking worriedly at the two, who stood perfectly still.

"This is all _your_ fault, Zbornak!" Rory yelled.

" _My_ fault! This was all-!" Sylvia sighed, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and pointer finger. "We got carried away! It's _both_ of our faults!" Sylvia said. "Now we gotta leave quick before-"

Before Sylvia could say another word, she immediately fell on Rory, completely knocked out.

"Gah!" Rory yelped in surprise and caught Sylvia, before she could fall on her and placed her down on the floor. Rory looked up to see around twenty hunters, all with sleeping dart guns pointing at Rory.

"Heh... Hey, fellas!" Rory sweat. She looked around. "Is this _your_ ship? It's nice! Except it looks a little different from the outside. Might want to do some re-decoration, y'know?" Rory smirked, pulling on her collar.

The hunters began to notice something all at once. They lowered their guns.

"That's the girl Star Nomad, that is!" One yelled.

"Imagine the look on ole' general when we bring er' up _this_ one!" Another yelled back. The hunters cheered as Rory backed up. She bumped into darted Sylvia and fell to the ground.

"Grab er'!" A hunter yelled amidst the cheering.

"N-no! Let's not 'grab er'!" Rory said, as fourty hands came down at once and tore her from the ground. "Ey, ey, EY! Watch the tux!" Rory yelled as the hunters forcefully grabbed rope and tied them around her ankles and wrists. Rory tried to pull away from the hunters, with no luck. It was like trying to pull through metal.

"MAN! You guys must work out! You are men of STEEL with these muscles!" Rory smirked. The hunters grabbed and tied a knocked out Sylvia too, bringing her along.

The hunters lifted Rory up by her tied ankles, making her hang upside down. "This is- this is just great. This Monday is turnin' out _great,_ thanks for askin'." Rory huffed sarcastically.

"Keep your damn mouth _shut_ , woman!" A rather buff looking hunter said. His voice was low and gruff, and scared the grop outta Rory.

"Y-yes sir!" Rory, who usually wouldn't say stuff like that, shook and coward away. Her head started to hurt from the blood rushing to her brain, and making her light-headed. Rory stayed quiet as they took elevator after elevator, until reaching the room in which held Wander and Mary. The buff hunter gave a knock on the door.

"COME IN!" Rory heard a very vicious sounding voice from inside the room yell. The buff hunter opened the door. Rory tried to grab on to the door frame, with no luck. Rory looked over at the room, and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Oh grop!" She took a good look around at the jars and mounted heads, until her eyes fell on Mary, who was holding a bat over her shoulder, seemingly just have used it, and Wander, who was lying on the floor on his side, curled up, knocked out with a slight bit of blood on the floor. Not a ton though.

"W-wander!" Rory stammered. Seeing him like that made her heart break. But not enough. Not like it should.

"We got the girl Star Nomad!" The buff hunter dropped Rory to the ground and she fell cheek first, with a _wham_.

"Watch the face, tuts!" Rory barked, trying to sit normally without using her arms or feet.

They dropped Sylvia down lazily and left the room.

"Perfect! I have the female blood!" Mary kneeled down to Rory's height, as Rory insanely glared at her, with her fiery green eyes. Mary's eye went to Rory's tuxedo.

"Huh. Who wears a tuxedo to their own execution?" Mary devilishly played with Rory's bow tie with her fingers, tightening it around Rory's nenk softly.

"Zip it, hot shot. And explain what this all means." Rory growled.

"You aren't as nice as the other one." Mary ignored her, motioning to Wander, lying on the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Rory narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing! Just, slapped him, stepped on him, spat in his face, pinned him down, threatened him _and_ chocked him with a knife, and finally, knocked him out with this bat." Mary held up the bat. "I'm feeling especially evil today!" Mary grinned.

"Well, at least you can admit that." Rory said. "Anyway, are you gonna _explain_ , or not?" Rory frowned.

"Fine... I'll tell you."

 **There you go! Chapter 7 is done! I'm going to bed now! Goodnight!**


End file.
